Songes
by Vyersdra
Summary: Un songe qui laisse songeur...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:**_ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses interprétations au niveau des scénarios et des personnages ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

_« Je ne suis pas ta Sakura… »_

Shaolan, les yeux fermés, se retourna dans son _futon_, les événements de la journée n'arrêtant pas de tourbillonner dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_« Elle t'attends… Ta Sakura… »_

Oui, et depuis si longtemps déjà !

Il avait complètement échoué… Afin de récupérer la plume il avait combattu Seishirô-san bec et ongles et elle avait fini entre les mains de Kyle. Il avait lutté afin de ramener l'âme de Sakura et elle avait été détruite. Il avait affronté Ashura-ô avec ses compagnons à Celes, Kurogane avait même payé de son bras pour tous les sauver, tout ceci pour protéger l'enveloppe charnelle de Sakura et elle était maintenant détenue par Fei Wang Read. Il avait tenté à sa manière de raisonner son double et celui-ci avait fini par tuer Sakura avant de disparaître Dieu seul sait où…

Shaolan pressa ses paupières et serra les draps blancs entre ses poings crispés, ces mains qui n'arrivaient jamais à retenir ce qu'elles voulaient, comme si elles étaient défaillantes. Pourtant ce sont ces mêmes mains qui avaient appris à manier l'épée et la magie. Tout cela dans le but unique de protéger. Protéger, comme ses parents le lui avaient enseigné, ce qui lui est cher, protéger les gens en souffrance, protéger ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Protéger la personne qui serait spéciale à ses yeux. Pour protéger, dans un premier temps il fallait vivre ; dans un deuxième temps, être fort. Etre fort signifiait quitter le chemin que sa vie avait tracé pour suivre celui de son cœur seul. Cela impliquait de faire des choix. Faire les bons choix et tenir bon quoiqu'il advienne. Il n'y avait qu'une vie et c'est pour cela qu'il fallait la chérir jusqu'au bout en suivant ses convictions.

Où avait-il donc échoué ? Ses parents lui avaient dit de partir dans un autre monde où quelqu'un l'y attendrait. Il n'était pas seulement parti pour suivre leur volonté ni jouer avec le destin, il s'était simplement dit qu'il aiderait quiconque dans le besoin et réclamant son aide. Il était arrivé au pays de Clow et là il avait rencontré Sakura. Sakura… Il avait tout fait pour la protéger, tout donné, il avait renversé tous les obstacles et n'avait jamais failli. Si, il avait failli une seule et unique fois, et cette fois lui a été fatale. Pourquoi avait-t-il hésité pour rattraper la main de la princesse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se faire dévorer par la malédiction du sceau de Fei Wang Read ? Il le savait, il connaissait la réponse tant cette question l'avait hantée. Mais de la connaître ne le soulageait pas, bien au contraire, elle était là pour lui rappeler sa faiblesse.

Ses phalanges en étaient blanches tant il serrait le drap, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ses paupières également étaient lourdes de fatigue mais il n'y prêtait pas attention… Il ne savait que la réponse à ses questions : il était faible, voilà la réponse. Il avait été faible de penser à la pureté de la princesse qui serait entachée si on venait à la toucher, alors que sa vie était en jeu. Et depuis, rien n'avait réussi à rattraper son erreur. Il avait demandé à remonter le temps, bouleversant le destin de tous les êtres et de tous les mondes, il avait imposé à Watanuki d'être le symbole de cette distorsion infâme de l'espace-temps. Il avait payé le lourd tribut de sa personne, donnant de son temps et restant prisonnier. Il avait été faible et Sakura s'était faite maudire. Il avait été faible et Kurogane et Fye n'avaient guère eu un destin plus clément. Il avait été faible et voilà que la princesse qu'il aimait tant, pour laquelle il avait tout donné, était encore dans les ruines de Clow où le temps s'était figé, vivante et morte à la fois ; que son clone avait perdu son âme et que le corps dans lequel se trouvaient les plumes était tombé sous la coupe de Fei Wang Read ; que son clone à lui avait aussi en un sens perdu son âme et qu'il avait disparu. Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait pas plus faible que lui…

Il était en dessous de tout… Sa volonté était toujours intacte, pourtant… Mais pourtant… Que devait-il faire ? Continuer aveuglément, sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, continuer à mettre les autres en danger, ces autres qu'il appréciait tant et qui avaient tous tant fait pour lui… Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, Watanuki et puis bien sûr… Sakura, enfin, les deux… Sakura… Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Amères, tristes, véritables. Même si la Sakura qui avait perdu son âme n'était pas la vraie, même si elle n'était que le jouet de Fei Wang Read, son sourire était éclatant de beauté et de sincérité, elle avait le cœur tendre et généreux. Et surtout, elle était la prunelle des yeux de son clone à lui… Cette pensée ne le fit même pas sourire d'amertume, elle lui remettait en mémoire le souvenir d'un autre lui-même mangeant un œil bleu, un Fye agonisant sur un lit à l'Hôtel de Ville de Tôkyô, une Sakura et un Mokona versant toutes les larmes qu'ils possédaient…

Que des souvenirs que personne n'aimerait avoir, mais qui faisaient maintenant partie intégrante de sa personne. Il aurait tellement aimé s'y soustraire ! Retrouver une vie calme et sans joie, arrêter de sans cesse blesser son entourage avec ses choix égoïstes… Il voulait dormir. Sombrer dans un profond sommeil et tout oublier. Oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence, misérable et vide de sens. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, ce fut ce dernier vœu qui s'exauça, mais pas exactement tel qu'il l'aurait imaginé : remâchant ses pensées Shaolan ne s'aperçut pas de l'instant où il prit sommeil, le visage baigné de larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses adaptations au niveau des scénarios, ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 2: A tout prix**

Mais que faisait-il là, en uniforme noir, au milieu d'une salle de classe qui se vidait de ses élèves ? Shaolan regarda autour de lui : les élèves semblaient plus âgés que lui, des lycéens selon toute vraisemblance. Le professeur, un homme aux cheveux blancs et courts, élégamment coiffé et vêtu, au regard strict derrière ses lunettes, rangeait ses affaires. Un garçon en uniforme noir vint le voir. Shaolan tiqua: il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où…? Curieux, il écouta discrètement. Cet élève présentait une justification d'absence pour une interrogation loupée, apparemment signé par le directeur de l'école. Le professeur écouta avec diligence les propos de son élève, puis d'un signe lui signifia que c'était entendu. Alors un jeune homme portant également l'uniforme des lycéens déboula dans la salle.

-« Takénou !!! Viens manger avec moi !! »

Et embarqua le dénommé "Takénou" avant que celui-ci eût pu comprendre ce qui se passait, encore moins donner son avis. Shaolan, hébété, regarda le professeur blasé qui finit de ranger ses affaires. Ces deux garçons, ne les avait-il pas rencontrés dans le monde virtuel d'Oto, par l'intermédiaire de son double? Même qu'ils étaient avec une fille blonde à chignons, un indic… Etait-il de retour à Oto? Et si oui, comment…?

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe, le professeur heurta un enfant. L'homme s'excusa, puis partit, non sans avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction de Shaolan, qui fronça les sourcils. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans un lycée ?

Il poussa un cri de surprise en voyant un élève un peu plus jeune que lui, possédant les cheveux d'un blond flamboyant et les yeux de la mer, pénétrer dans la salle, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

-« Ils sont déjà partis ? Ils sont rapides, ces petits coquins… Dit-il en sortant un éventail de sa poche et en riant par derrière.

-Nokoru !

-Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé, nullement gêné par la familiarité avec laquelle on venait de l'appeler.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je suis retourné à Piffle ? Oto?

-Piffle ? Oto? Non, ici, tu es sur le campus Clamp, dans le bâtiment de l'école secondaire. Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Shaolan prit le temps de digérer l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Donc il était dans un monde appelé « le campus Clamp » et il y avait retrouvé Imonoyama Nokoru, du moins une autre version de lui. Mais le mystère restait entier : comment avait-il atterri dans un nouveau monde sans Mokona, ni les autres ?

-« Je vous ai déjà vu, répondit Shaolan qui se dit qu'après tout, il ne mentait pas vraiment.

-Je vois… bah, après tout, c'est bien possible », soupira simplement le garçon blond derrière son éventail.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres, regarda en bas puis demanda à Shaolan de venir voir. Ce dernier obéit et vit les deux garçons qu'il avait préalablement rencontrés en arrivant ici, en train de se disputer dehors autour d'un _bentô_. S'ensuivit une jolie course-poursuite qui fit rire Nokoru.

-« Mon chéri !! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ce que je t'ai préparé avec amour ? Comment feras-tu lorsqu'on sera mariés ?

-On ne se mariera pas ! »

Le sujet de la dispute éberlua Shaolan tandis que Nokoru riait à gorge déployée.

-« Ma foi, c'est le printemps, je suppose… Suô m'a déjà abandonné pour Nagasa-chan et quant à Akira, il est introuvable… Sans doute avec son amour mystère dont tout le monde parle… Le printemps est la saison de l'amour, tu ne trouves pas que c'est la plus belle ? Demanda soudainement Nokoru à Shaolan.

-L'amour ? » Répéta celui-ci en plantant ses yeux marron dans ceux du jeune Imonoyama, avant de les baisser.

Qu'en connaissait-il, finalement ? Le printemps, les cerisiers en fleurs, l'amour… Toutes ces choses, il y avait renoncé depuis fort longtemps. Sakura… Sa Sakura… Il se prit la tête entre les mains en s'accoudant à la fenêtre, la tristesse revenant une fois de plus. Ici, ils semblaient heureux et lui…

-« Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda doucement le jeune garçon avec sollicitude en refermant son éventail. Je t'ai blessé ?

-Non, ça va… » Murmura Shaolan.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner, de toute façon. Qui le pourrait ?

-« L'amour adoucit les cœurs et surtout embellit les femmes, c'est pourquoi c'est un sentiment que j'apprécie par dessus tout ! Et puis, l'amour en soi n'est-il pas déjà un bonheur ?

-Si… Je crois…

-Moi, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadé… Lorsque je les regarde tous, tous les jours… Je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur. Et j'aime voir mes amis heureux… C'est ma récompense à moi !

-J'aimerais aussi voir tout ceux que j'aime heureux… Je le voudrais tellement ! Pourtant, quoi que je fasse… » Pensa Shaolan.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et lui et Nokoru se retournèrent pour faire face à un nouvel entrant. Contrairement au fils Imonoyama, Shaolan manifesta sa surprise due à l'accoutrement de cet homme: uns espèce de longue toge blanche et les pieds nus. Qui était-ce ? Shaolan détailla son visage et fut étonné de la forte ressemblance avec le professeur d'école qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, la principale différence reposant dans la longueur des cheveux et dans le visage. L'homme imposant qui venait d'arriver, d'allure majestueuse, **impériale**, le regard dur, les avait allant en dessous de ses hanches. Il arborait sur son front un œil jaune fort disgracieux.

Shaolan déglutit, ayant lu dans un livre appartenant à… "son père adoptif" que cet œil était la marque d'une malédiction divine, d'une rébellion contre le Ciel. Qui était cet homme ?

-« L'amour, dis-tu ? As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un, pour en parler ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant visiblement à Nokoru.

-Non, du moins, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, Taishaku-ten. Mais je ne pense pas me tromper, lorsque je regarde mes amis… Ils n'ont pas l'air malheureux, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tu décris l'amour comme une bénédiction divine. Comme si ce sentiment n'avait que des bons côtés…

-Lorsque l'on est amoureux, on est heureux, non ?

-Ca n'a pas été le cas pour moi…

-Pour quelle raison alors as-tu souffert trois cents ans ?

-J'avais une promesse à tenir… »

Taishaku-ten et Nokoru se défièrent du regard, l'un menaçant et l'autre souriant. Le lion et le moucheron…

-« Lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous regarde, nous parle, on est heureux. Le fait de penser à elle apaise notre cœur, l'imaginer nous aide à nous sentir mieux. Sa présence, sa voix nous réconforte C'est le meilleur des médicaments ! Déclara finalement Nokoru d'un ton sans appel. Demande-toi comment tu as pu tenir trois cents ans… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il avisa deux femmes en tailleur strict venues apparemment pour lui, puis partit, non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Shaolan suivi d'une recommandation :

-« J'espère que tu as quelqu'un à aimer ! Tu verras, cette personne saura transformer tes yeux tristes pour les rendre gais ! Elle saura te rendre la vie belle ! »

Les yeux de Shaolan se brouillèrent de larmes à cette phrase, pourtant, il les retint. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que le monde dans lequel il était avait changé lorsque la porte s'était refermée. Il se trouvait maintenant dans les dédales de ce qui semblait être les ruines d'un palais antique. L'homme se mit alors en marche dans le couloir sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Par instinct et aussi pour savoir où il se trouvait maintenant, Shaolan le suivit. Ils atterrirent dans un hall où une forêt luxuriante se mêlait joyeusement avec les pierres, apportant un peu de couleurs et de vie à cet endroit dévasté et triste.

-« Tu souffres… Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'enquit Taishaku-ten en continuant droit devant lui.

-Rien…

-Je vois… Nokoru avec ses airs d'enfant ne se rend pas toujours compte de ses paroles.

-Il n'avait pourtant pas tort… je crois.

-Peut-être… Mais dans les cas où le remède et le mal se confondent, que faire ? »

La voix du puissant Dieu de la Foudre s'était assombrie à ces dernières paroles et Shaolan le nota. Cependant leur allure ne faiblissait pas.

-« Qui est-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Shaolan.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le palais d'Ashura-ô. Je vais voir quelqu'un. »

L'adolescent tressaillit en entendant ce nom. Ashura-ô était ici aussi ? Bien vite, il se raisonna : peut-être était-ce une autre version de lui, dans un autre monde que Celes. Puisque l'Ashura-ô qu'il connaissait s'était fait tué par Kurogane à Celes… Tout à ces pensées il en oublia de demander à son guide dans quel monde il avait atterri, ou tout du moins comment ils étaient passés d'une salle de classe à un palais détruit. Et une autre question lui trottait dans la tête… Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la poser. Finalement, il essaya : il voulait comprendre…

-« Lorsque vous ave dit que « le remède et le mal se confondent », vous vouliez dire…

-Devoir prendre le remède avec le poison? As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Le coupa de suite le Dieu.

-Ah… euh… »

Taishaku-ten se retourna alors vers le jeune garçon, visiblement irrité par son hésitation.

-« Apparemment non, conclut-il en repartant à grandes enjambées.

-Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?

-Tu hésites à me répondre… »

Shaolan cessa de lui courir après. Taishaku-ten se retourna de nouveau et Shaolan baissa les yeux devant le regard courroucé de l'homme. Il hésite… ? Ne s'était-il jamais dit qu'il ne reculerait devant rien, qu'il n'hésiterait jamais ? Oui, il se l'était dit… Avant que tous les récents événements n'arrivent… Avant que Sakura ne se fasse tuer par son clone…

-« Oui, j'aime quelqu'un ! Mais…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi hésitant ? Je ne comprends pas… Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, il faut être fort… Ne jamais montrer ses doutes ou ses faiblesses, ne jamais douter de ce que l'on fait… Quoique tout bien réfléchi, je ne vois pas comment il est possible de douter : nos actions ne sont guidées que par cette unique personne qui a droit de vie et de mort sur nous…

-On doit… Tout donner pour cette personne ?

-Je le crois. Cette personne à laquelle tu tiens… Ressent-elle les mêmes sentiments à ton égard ?

-Oui, répondit Shaolan après une légère hésitation, ne voulant surtout pas subir la colère de cet homme qui selon lui devait être terrifiante.

Il se demanda pourtant s'il avait répondu correctement à la question posée : Taishaku-ten le regardait maintenant presque avec dédain.

-« Elle t'aime et tu es si hésitant envers tes sentiments? Elle t'aime et tu n'es pas à ses côtés ? Ne prétends pas être fort : tu serais ridicule ! »

Shaolan se sentit à la fois blessé par cette remarque désobligeante et le rire sarcastique qui suivit, et honteux en se disant que la part de vérité là-dedans était loin d'être négligeable... Il leva les yeux pour regarder le Dieu écarter ses longs cheveux afin d'exhiber son œil maudit.

-« Ceci, vois-tu, est ma fierté et je ne le renierai pour rien au monde. Mais connais-tu seulement sa signification? »

Par prudence, l'adolescent préféra ne pas s'avancer.

-« Non…

-C'est le symbole de la malédiction divine. Le symbole que je me suis rebellé contre le Ciel, contre le destin et les autres Dieux. J'ai fait tout cela… pour une unique personne…

-Celle… qui comptait le plus pour vous ? Demanda Shaolan, curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet homme et le sens de ses propos.

-Un euphémisme… Pour lui, j'ai tué, trahi, décimé des peuples, trompé… J'ai déclenché une guerre, j'ai tué l'Empereur et me suis substitué à lui, et j'ai régné sur le _Tenkai_ trois cents ans… Durant trois cents ans, pour lui, j'ai mis le monde des hommes et des Dieux à feu et à sang. Parce qu'il le voulait. Je lui ai obéit jusqu'au bout et c'est ma plus grande fierté. »

Le jeune homme en uniforme d'école déglutit difficilement devant ces révélations. Pourtant il resta calme.

-« J'ai reçu cet œil en cadeau… Parce que je l'ai tué à la suite d'un combat arrangé au terme duquel il m'a demandé de le manger.

-Le… manger ? Demanda Shaolan en refoulant une nausée qui s'annonçait.

-J'ai commis un crime et j'ai été maudit. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si cela m'importait. Etre maudit devant les Dieux, quelle importance ? »

Ainsi lui aussi avait été maudit pour avoir foulé du pied les règles fondamentales de son monde… Shaolan repensa à sa propre expérience et sa demande de remonter dans le temps. Cela aussi, c'était un souhait interdit qu'il avait malgré tout réalisé pour se donner une deuxième chance de sauver sa princesse. Il n'avait pas hésité à réclamer ce souhait, pourtant, il avait hésité à attraper la main de Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est faite marqué par le sceau de la mort… Il fronça les sourcils. Quel imbécile il avait été…

Taishaku-ten reprit sa marche de son pas autoritaire, imité par l'adolescent.

-« Oui, quelle importance… Ashura-ô ne m'aimait pas, il s'est servi de moi et m'a laissé vivre sans lui… Cette malédiction m'a amplement suffi », murmura le Dieu de la Foudre pour lui-même.

Shaolan s'arrêta net : ainsi, la personne dont parlait Taishaku-ten était Ashura-ô…

-« Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné cette personne que tu aimes et qui t'aime ? Pourrais-tu la regarder en face si tu la retrouves un jour ?

-Oui, j'ai une raison… Je l'ai abandonné depuis sept ans pour trouver un moyen de la sauver… Pour qu'elle soit de nouveau à mes côtés… Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal… Mais je ne sais pas…

-Cette raison est valable. Cependant, je t'en voudrais de lui avoir promis de rester avec elle et d'avoir rompu ta promesse…

-Et si c'était pour la sauver ?

-On ne rompt pas une promesse », affirma le Dieu de la Foudre de manière péremptoire.

Shaolan resta silencieux. Si cet homme voulait rester à camper sur ses positions, alors… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme était sûr d'avoir raison…

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle austère, dévastée elle aussi, comme si la bataille de la fin du monde s'était jouée ici. Au centre sur le sol était gravé une sorte de fresque représentant sans aucun doute une divinité. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Shaolan ne fut pas tant le silence sacré qui y régnait que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui, au milieu de la pièce. Un homme d'allure noble aux longs cheveux ébènes, assis les yeux fermés et tenant son _katana_ d'une manière qui rappelait celle de Kurogane, semblait veiller sur la personne à ses côtés : un Ashura endormi dans une espèce de grand cocon blanc, la chevelure noire tout aussi impressionnante, voire plus, ayant tissé une toile d'araignée sur le cocon. Le Seigneur Yasha du pays de Yama et le Seigneur Ashura du pays de Shura… Sans aucun doute possible, c'était eux…

L'histoire au pays de Shura qu'il avait vécu avec Sakura revint alors en mémoire à Shaolan. L'histoire d'un seigneur de guerre qui, ne pouvant ramener à la vie l'homme qu'il aimait, avait préféré mourir dans le château qui ne pouvait exaucer son vœu le plus cher. L'histoire de deux cœurs que lui et Sakura, en voyageant dans le temps et réécrivant les faits passés, avaient réussi à réunir pour toujours au pays de Shara…

-« Comment vas-tu, Yasha-ô ? Demanda Taishaku-ten, sortant par là même Shaolan de ses pensées.

-Je me porte bien. Ashura aussi… Répondit Yasha en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je vois ça… »

Shaolan remarqua que les traits du Dieu de la Foudre, d'ordinaire si durs, s'étaient adoucis. Il reporta son attention sur les seigneurs Yasha et Ashura. Même ici, ils étaient ensemble…

-« Je voulais revenir ici. Et en profiter pour m'enquérir de votre état. Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ta promesse…

-Tant qu'Ashura ne sera pas réveillé, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je lui ai dit que nous serions toujours ensemble et je tiendrai parole.

-Pourrais-je savoir…. Ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Se hasarda Shaolan.

Taishaku-en se retourna et lui et Yasha le fixèrent.

-« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Yasha au Dieu.

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais les mondes et les époques se mélangent, ici… Il vient d'ailleurs…

-En effet, je viens d'un autre monde, confirma Shaolan à Yasha. Je voyage de monde en monde et je vous ai rencontrés, toi et Ashura.

-Dans un autre monde ? Ashura et moi ?

-Oui… C'est une longue histoire… Et quelque part, je suis content de voir qu'ici, dans ce palais, vous êtes ensemble… Ashura avait l'air si triste lorsqu'il… J'ai voulu le sauver… Mais finalement, je considère que tout s'est bien fini : vous avez été réunis, d'une certaine manière… »

Yasha le regarda longuement, de ce regard sérieux et sombre qui le caractérisait tant. Incrédule, il leva d'abord les yeux vers Ashura, puis vers le Dieu de la Foudre, qui haussa les épaules.

-« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

-As-tu jamais rencontré quelqu'un en te disant à ce moment-là : "Je le protégerai quoiqu'il advienne ?"

-Oui…

-Eh bien, ceci résume parfaitement notre histoire à Ashura et à moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à réfléchir sur ce que nous réservait l'avenir ni le destin que l'on nous avait tracé. Je l'ai protégé au péril de tout ce que j'avais de cher et je continue encore aujourd'hui. Je lui avais promis de rester avec lui et même s'il est censé dormir d'un sommeil éternel, je ne le quitterai jamais. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, conclut Yasha.

-Toi, tu es fort… Tu n'as pas douté un seul instant, contrairement à d'autres », sourit Taishaku-ten.

Shaolan baissa les yeux, se sentant visé. Visé et honteux. Oui, il avait douté et il doutait encore maintenant de la justesse de ses actions. Certes, il n'avait pas tué, ni massacré des gens pour arriver à ses fins, mais il avait bouleversé des mondes entiers, le temps avec eux, et cela seul était un crime impardonnable.

-« Serais-tu capable de le faire ? Lui demanda alors Taishaku-ten, le tirant une fois de plus de ses réflexions. De tuer des milliers d'innocents pour celle que tu cherches à protéger ?

-Je… ne sais pas », admit piteusement Shaolan.

Comme si cette décision était facile à prendre ! Comme si on avait le droit de décider de la mort et de la vie d'autrui !

-« Si tu veux changer ce qu'on appelle le destin, il faut faire des sacrifices. On n'a rien sans rien, Shaolan. Tu ne dois pas faillir un seul instant. C'est ce qu'on appelle être fort. Ta volonté doit être inébranlable. Il n'y a que comme cela que tu y arriveras… Va rejoindre cette personne. Elle a besoin de toi, tu ne dois pas t'attarder ici », l'enjoignit alors Taishaku-ten.

Shaolan allait lui répondre lorsque soudainement le monde autour de lui devint noir. Seuls des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans cette obscurité totale. Où se trouvait-il à présent ? Où étaient Yasha et Ashura ? Qui pleurait ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses adaptations au niveau des scénarios ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 3: Interrogations**

Shaolan avança à l'aveuglette en direction des pleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un magnifique cerisier en fleurs. Sakura… Il serra les dents. Encore plus en voyant sous l'arbre un homme agenouillé, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, souriant et tenant entre ses bras… Subaru habillé d'un _shikifuku (1) _blanc et bleu, agonisant une plaie béante à l'endroit du cœur…? Shaolan secoua la tête : mais où avait-il atterri une fois de plus ? Il vit Subaru, avec délicatesse, caresser le visage de cet homme avant de lui murmurer dans un dernier souffle :

-« Tu sais, il y a certes des péchés inexpiables, mais tout le monde a le droit d'aimer une personne… Sei-chan… »

Le sourire de l'homme se fit douloureux tandis que l'image devant les yeux de Shaolan s'évanouit, disparaissant dans une pluie de pétales de cerisier. Seuls les pleurs demeurèrent. Il avança encore et au milieu du noir, comme éclairée par une lumière surnaturelle, il vit de dos une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, pieds nus, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un simple tee-shirt.

-« Subaru… » Murmura gentiment Shaolan.

Il se souvint de l'amabilité et de la sympathie dont Subaru avait fait preuve à leur égard à Tôkyô. Subaru, pour lequel Seishirô avait utilisé une des plumes de Sakura afin de pirater le jeu d'Otô, et y avait mis une pagaille pas possible dans le seul but de le retrouver lui et son frère Kamui.

L'interpellé se retourna, le visage inondé de larmes, et Shaolan se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à une fille !

-« Comment connais-tu mon frère ? L'as-tu déjà rencontré ici ?

-Non, pas ici, dit Shaolan, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être de nouveau fait avoir. Mais… Subaru n'est pas une fille ! » Se dit-il.

Qui était-elle ? Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Subaru, n'importe qui tomberait dans le panneau sans l'ombre d'un doute. Etait-elle la sœur de Subaru ? Si oui, dans un autre monde, alors… Un monde qu'il n'avait pas connu.

-« Mais je l'ai rencontré ailleurs, dans un autre monde que celui-ci, poursuivit malgré tout Shaolan, ne sachant toujours pas où il se trouvait, mais néanmoins soucieux d'apporter du réconfort à la personne assise en face de lui. Qui es-tu ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je suis Sumeragi Hokuto. Et… Tu as vu, de toute façon, non ? Le cerisier… Sei-chan et moi…

-Ainsi donc, c'était elle également ! Pensa Shaolan. Mais alors… Tu es morte ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-C'est cet homme qui t'a tué ?

-Oui et non.

-Oui et non ?

-Je lui ai demandé de le faire.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? La vie est quelque chose de précieux !» Lui demanda le jeune homme, pour le coup complètement perplexe.

La fille s'essuya les joues et renifla. Elle regarda alors son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et Shaolan put apprécier toute la ressemblance qu'il y avait avec Subaru dans ce visage. Sans nul doute, ils étaient frère et sœur.

-« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait croire en quelque chose et vivre pour ça. J'avais un souhait.

-Lequel ?

-Voir mon frère… Subaru heureux, se reprit-elle. Je voulais qu'il ait quelque chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à prendre les armes. Je voulais qu'il soit avec Sei-chan.

-Sei-chan ? » Fit en écho Shaolan.

Se pourrait-il que… Impossible… Mais s'il avait retrouvé Yasha aux côtés d'Ashura, alors se pourrait-il que "Sei-chan" ne soit personne d'autre que Seishirô-san ? Le Seishirô qui voulait retrouver Subaru à n'importe quel prix… ? Enfin, le Seishirô qu'il connaissait si bien, mais dans un autre monde et plus particulièrement dans un autre contexte.

-« Ils étaient amoureux… Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était si évident… Ils **s'appartenaient**… Et pourtant… Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai lamentablement échoué et les choses sont devenues pires que ce qu'elles étaient déjà… »

Hokuto recommença à pleurer. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Oh oui, il savait ce que c'était que de se battre et de perdre… Mieux que quiconque… Non, peut-être pas mieux qu'elle…

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Hokuto, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Il se heurta à une Hokuto qui se dégagea farouchement de son étreinte avant de crier à pleins poumons, hystérique :

-« Sei-chan, tu n'es qu'un imbécile et tu le resteras toute ta vie !!! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! Et toi, Subaru, si je ne t'avais pas vu dans une telle détresse j'aurais envie de dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Si tu n'avais pas tant souffert… Si je n'avais rien fait… Se reprocha-t-elle comme pour elle-même, d'un ton plus bas. Non, j'ai bien agi, il fallait faire quelque chose !! J'avais raison depuis le début vous concernant ! Recommença-t-elle à s'égosiller, ignorant totalement Shaolan. Il fallait que je te tire de là, mon frère, il fallait que je fasse prendre conscience à ce demeuré de Sei-chan qu'il t'aimait. Je devais le faire et je l'ai fait ! J'ai eu raison !! »

Ses larmes redoublèrent malgré ses paroles. Elle ferma les yeux les lèvres tremblantes, visiblement en proie à une souffrance intense. Elle avait mal… Instinctivement, Shaolan la reprit dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas, s'agrippant à la veste d'écolier qu'il avait encore gardé.

-« J'ai eu raison… j'avais deviné que Sei-chan était le Sakurazukamori, mais j'avais compris aussi qu'ils s'aimaient, lui et mon frère… Où ai-je échoué ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire d'autre ? »

Shaolan la regarda malaisément, ne sachant que lui répondre.

-« Je n'aurais rien dû faire d'autre !! J'ai bien agi, j'en suis persuadée ! Sanglota-t-elle dans le creux du cou du jeune garçon étonné de voir qu'elle faisait à la fois les réponses et les questions… J'ai bien agi, alors pourquoi tout s'est fini comme ça ? Parce que vous êtes les plus grands idiots que la Terre ait jamais connu, surtout toi, Sei-chan !! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire souffrir et tu n'as fait que ça jusqu'à la fin ! Si je t'ai ensorcelé lorsque tu m'as tuée, ce n'était pas pour que tu obliges Subaru à te tuer !! A croire que tu ne réfléchis pas ! Tu l'**aimais**, bon sang ! »

Elle étreignit Shaolan encore plus fort pour pleurer tout son soûl. Il la laissa faire. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment. Puis Hokuto se dégagea lentement et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

-« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait vivre selon ses convictions et qu'il fallait suivre son cœur… J'ai toujours pensé que l'on ne pouvait être plus heureux que dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime, nulle part ailleurs… Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je… pense que tu as raison.

-Oui, j'ai raison, je le dis haut et fort… Je sais que j'ai raison… Lorsque j'ai compris que mon frère, que j'aime par-dessus tout, était tombé amoureux fou de Sei-chan, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le rende heureux. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui… J'aimais également beaucoup Sei-chan et je voulais que lui aussi trouve le bonheur, Sakurazukamori ou pas…

-Qu'est-ce que le Sakurazukamori ?

-Un assassin sans émotion travaillant dans l'ombre du gouvernement japonais », répondit Hokuto d'une traite, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette question.

Ainsi donc dans ce contexte, Seishirô était un assassin n'éprouvant aucun sentiment… Shaolan fronça les sourcils : même s'il était vrai que Seishirô ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules et savait se défendre, de là à dire qu'il était dépourvu d'émotions… Mais ce n'était pas du même Seishirô dont il était question.

-« Je n'ai pensé qu'à eux, je n'ai œuvré que dans leur intérêt à tous les deux. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux ensemble pour toujours… C'était trop demander, selon toi ? Interrogea Hokuto en séchant une fois de plus ses larmes.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent le plus sincèrement du monde. Peut-être…

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas, mais je ne sais pas… Dit-elle doucement en se détournant de Shaolan et en repliant les jambes, qu'elle cercla de ses bras. Je ne sais pas… »

Shaolan vint s'asseoir près d'elle et offrit son épaule comme soutien à sa tête, qu'elle accepta. Les cheveux noirs de jais lui caressaient la joue.

-« Je me suis battu pour ça… J'ai tout donné… J'ai fait confiance aveuglément à Seishirô, alors que je ne devais pas. Je voulais "soigner" mon frère de sa trop grande générosité, le rendre enfin **humain**, alors je lui ai livré le poison avec l'antidote, puisqu'on ne pouvait séparer les deux. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Et lorsque les choses se sont envenimées, je suis allée chercher Sei-chan. Je lui ai demandé de me tuer. Je voulais mourir afin qu'ils aient tous les deux une chance de se retrouver. J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout… Je suis sûre d'avoir raison… Et malgré tout, j'ai perdu, Sei-chan a utilisé une malédiction que je lui avais lancé pour forcer mon frère à le tuer… ce sort, je l'avais jeté au prix de ma vie pour leur donner une autre chance d'être heureux, d'être ensemble. Ce sort les a séparés pour toujours… J'ai tout parié jusqu'à ma vie… Et ça n'a pourtant pas suffi… Et maintenant tout est fini, je ne peux plus rien faire… Je n'ai pu que regarder mon frère détruit… »

Le jeune garçon aux yeux marron lui caressa les épaules dans un signe de réconfort. Elle aussi se posait les mêmes questions que lui, mais à la différence qu'elle était déjà morte. Elle avait perdu **définitivement**, elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante. Lui, il était encore en vie. Lui, il pouvait encore agir. Certes, les événements n'allaient pas dans le sens souhaité, mais il pouvait encore y changer quelque chose. Il **fallait **qu'il y change quelque chose, s'il voulait retrouver Sakura. Et être heureux à ses côtés. Car lui aussi croyait dur comme du fer que la présence de l'être aimé était nécessaire au bonheur de tout à chacun.

-« Parce que tu penses être heureux un jour ? »

Shaolan sursauta à cette voix soudainement plus grave. Le poids sur son épaule disparut et il tourna la tête. Hokuto... Hokuto version homme, habillé de noir comme s'il portait un deuil et des gants aux mains. Cette fois-ci il sut à qui il avait affaire. Mais pensant que ce Subaru-là ne le connaissait probablement pas vu qu'il semblait plus âgé que celui rencontré à Tôkyô, il ne l'appela pas et se contenta de répondre à sa question.

-« Oui, je le pense. Pourquoi n'aurait-on pas droit au bonheur ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de voie pour être heureux. Ca a été l'erreur de ma sœur. Peut-être sa seule erreur. Elle croyait fermement au bonheur, qu'il était possible pour chacun. »

L'adolescent détourna les yeux et regarda la noirceur qui les entourait toujours. Cet homme en noir était donc le frère de Hokuto. Par conséquent, il avait vécu ce qu'elle a raconté et ce pour quoi elle s'est tant lamentée. Pourtant, Shaolan pouvait difficilement croire qu'elle s'était trompée sur ce point. Tout comme lui, elle avait essayé encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin, la détermination ne lui ayant jamais fait défaut… Contrairement à lui en ce moment. Mais comment réfuter les dires de Subaru ? Comment lui expliquer que son affirmation était blessante en plus d'être infructueuse pour vivre ? En effet, quel était le but d'une vie autre que le bonheur ?

-« Tu te demandes pourquoi je te dis cela ? L'interrogea Subaru. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je l'ai vécu. C'est simplement parce que tous les hommes ont des souhaits qu'ils veulent voir exaucés. Tout ces souhaits se heurtent, se contredisent les uns les autres tant ils sont subjectifs… Que faire, alors ? Etouffer ce que l'on ressent pour faire plaisir à l'autre ? Ou laisser parler ses sentiments au risque de le blesser et de contredire ses désirs ? »

Bonne question, en effet… Des vœux qui se contredisent… Il suffisait de voir ce qui s'était passé à Celes entre Ashura-ô et Fye… Ou encore comment Seishirô et lui s'étaient retrouvés à s'affronter pour atteindre leurs propres objectifs… Ou sinon, de penser à la « copie » de Sakura qui a donné sa jambe en paiement à Yûko et qui a séparé son âme et son corps, voyageant en même temps dans des dimensions différentes, afin de changer leur destin à tous et les protéger. Ou alors, sa copie propre qui les avait quitté pour rassembler les autres plumes de Sakura et ainsi obéir aveuglement à la volonté de Fei Wang Read. Il y avait tant d'exemples de souhaits qui s'opposent dans la tête de Shaolan… Même si le meilleur exemple restait probablement le sien, lui qui avait impliqué tant de monde en imposant son souhait dans une histoire et un destin qui n'était pas les leurs… Comment être heureux dans ces conditions ? Même s'il atteignait son but, ce qui était déjà incertain, que faire pour tous les autres dont il avait changé l'existence d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Pour tous ceux qui ne seraient plus heureux par sa seule et unique faute ?

Un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Cet homme, quel était son nom encore… ? Oui, Taishaku-ten et Yasha aussi pensaient qu'il fallait suivre sa voie, peu importât les conséquences. Peu importât les vies détruites, du moment qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils désiraient, ce pour quoi ils s'étaient jurés de combattre… Du moment qu'ils étaient avec la personne aimé… Mais ils faisaient erreur quelque part… Les vies foulées ainsi du pied étaient sans doute chères pour d'autres personnes… Et ainsi de suite… Fallait-il être prêt à briser les autres pour avancer ? Et lui, serait-il prêt à tuer pour protéger ce à quoi il tient ? Et ainsi à rendre d'autres gens tristes ?

-« Subaru, c'est donc là que tu te cachais… »

Un adolescent aux grands yeux dans lesquels il n'y avait que le ciel qui s'y reflétait et en uniforme d'étudiant venait d'enlacer Subaru par derrière, s'agenouillant. Kamui, lui aussi… Shaolan se retint de justesse de l'appeler et au lieu de ça, l'observa. Il nota une grande inquiétude dans la voix de Kamui ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse, tandis que celui-ci renforça son étreinte. Visiblement, ils étaient très proches. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas jumeaux comme à Tôkyô vu comment Kamui semblait plus jeune que l'homme aux profonds yeux verts, ni ne semblaient être des vampires, mais pourtant, on ressentait les mêmes sensations en les voyant… A la différence près que ce Subaru-là ne daigna pas accorder un regard à Kamui.

-« Subaru… Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu m'en veux… Si tu es parti et que tu as changé de camp, c'est que… Tu as été blessé. Tu souffrais et je n'ai rien pu faire alors que je suis resté longtemps à tes côtés… Je n'ai pas été là, je n'ai pas su dire les bonnes choses… Je n'ai pas su te protéger, pardonne-moi… Cet homme…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de personne d'ailleurs. Il me semble te l'avoir dit, pourtant, dit Subaru d'un ton cassant qui fit frémir Kamui. Tu n'aurais rien pu pour moi. La situation était impossible…

-Mais… Tu souffres…

-Et alors ? Tu crois que ça l'a gêné, lui… ?

-Il était le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux…

-Il était le poison et le remède à la fois… Il n'y avait rien à faire, Kamui. Personne n'y pouvait rien… Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais…

-Lâche-moi. »

Subaru se leva brutalement, laissant Kamui totalement désorienté. Ce dernier se leva afin de le rattraper, mais s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'il vit le sol changer sous ses pieds. Lui et Shaolan, surpris, se retrouvèrent au milieu des décombres urbains d'un Tôkyô ravagé. Quant à Subaru, eh bien… Il s'avança en direction d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un manteau noir et blanc qui jeta un coup d'œil vers Shaolan en souriant derrière ses verres fumés. Shaolan tiqua : se pourrait-il que Fûma, car c'était bien lui, l'ait reconnu… ? Etait-ce le même qu'il avait récemment retrouvé au palais impérial, au Japon ?

-« Fûma… »

Kamui le regarda et resta immobile, malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'aller les rejoindre. Un détail que Shaolan ne manqua pas. Prudent, il préféra les observer. Fûma darda sur son étoile jumelle des yeux victorieux. Victorieux et tristes à la fois, selon Shaolan. Mais comment un tel paradoxe était ne serait-ce que possible ?

-« Sakurazukamori… Tu viens ? » Demanda Fûma à Subaru.

Sakurazukamori ? N'était-ce pas le même titre dont Hokuto lui avait parlé auparavant ? Elle lui avait expliqué que le Sakurazukamori était un assassin et que c'était Seishirô. Mais visiblement dans cette histoire Seishirô était mort… Shaolan fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de penser à quelque chose : au moins, maintenant, il était sûr que Fûma n'était pas celui qu'il avait rencontré à Tôkyô, puis au palais. Même si l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement ressemblait fort à Tôkyô : la même désolation et encore plus de silence et de vide. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cet autre Tôkyô.

-« Je viens avec toi.

-Attends, Fûma ! Où allez-vous ? »

Les deux regardèrent Kamui. Shaolan eut l'impression que la température venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés tant leur regard à tout deux était glacé. Cependant, Subaru n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Contrairement à Fûma :

-« Je ne suis pas Fûma… Mais "Kamui". »

Shaolan vit les poings de Kamui se serrer de rage et de dépit, ses yeux se brouiller. Kamui qui n'était que l'une des versions du vampire qui avait sauvé Fye…Voir sa frustration et sa douleur lui fit mal, mais toujours sur ses gardes, il n'osa aucun commentaire. Le regard de Fûma se radoucit néanmoins envers Kamui, qui leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Subaru, lui, se contenta de croiser les bras et de l'aviser de ses yeux verts.

-« Tu as perdu, Kamui… Lui dit Fûma. Que ce soit pour l'actuel Sakurazukamori ou les hommes…

-Subaru avait disparu après la mort du Sakurazukamori ! Je ne pouvais pas… »

Kamui lut l'indifférence implacable dont faisait preuve celui qui avait été son meilleur soutien durant la bataille avant de changer de camp sans explication. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux…

-« J'aurais voulu le protéger et le soutenir comme il l'avait fait pour moi quand… Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il préférait rejoindre les Dragons de la Terre et…»

Kamui s'arrêta de nouveau, dérouté par l'attitude incrédule des deux hommes en face de lui, l'un maintenant souriant et l'autre parfaitement stoïque.

-« Tu n'as rien compris, Kamui… Murmura Subaru.

-Dis-moi, toi… Qui es-tu ? Demanda Fûma à Shaolan, à brûle-pourpoint.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi, répondit le Dragon de la Terre d'une manière des plus sympathiques.

-Je suis Shaolan.

-Tu ne dois pas venir de Tôkyô, vu qu'il n'y a plus de survivants…

-Tu veux dire que vous aussi…

-Eh oui, c'est la vie qui veut ça ! Le devança Fûma, de sa bonhomie habituelle, en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Kamui. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses… Que doit-on faire, selon toi : étouffer ce que l'on ressent pour faire plaisir à l'autre ? Ou laisser parler ses sentiments au risque de le blesser et de contredire ses désirs ? »

Shaolan reconnut immédiatement la question que lui avait posée Subaru.

-« Ne te fatigue pas, il n'a pas la réponse, "Kamui", lâcha le nouveau Sakurazukamori en s'éloignant de lui pour s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre en travers de ce qui devait être par le passé une route…

-Oh, tu lui avais déjà posé la question ? Je crois qu'on ne reposera pas en paix tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé de réponse qui nous satisfasse. C'est un vrai dilemme, n'est-ce pas, Shaolan ? Comment être heureux ? Peut-on seulement l'être ? Toi-même, que serais-tu prêt à donner pour voir tes souhaits réalisés ?

-Pars-tu du principe que l'on ne peut pas être plus heureux qu'aux côtés de la personne qui compte le plus pour nous ? Demanda prudemment Shaolan.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies le pouvoir de lire les souhaits comme moi, lui répondit Fûma, affable. Il y avait peu de gens à Tôkyô qui désiraient ne serait-ce que vivre… J'ai rencontré peu de gens qui désiraient être heureux…

-Moi, je pars du principe que le bonheur n'est qu'une chimère, renchérit Subaru. Parce que personne ne m'a encore prouvé le contraire. »

Shaolan vit le sourire de Fûma fondre comme neige au soleil. Son regard redevint dur alors qu'il se posait sur Kamui.

-« Sil suffisait d'aimer et d'être aimé pour être heureux, ça se saurait, continua le jeune homme aux yeux verts. J'ai aimé Seishirô-san autant qu'il m'a aimé. Nous sommes ensemble, d'une certaine manière, maintenant que je suis devenu le Sakurazukamori, n'en déplaise à ma soeur. Cela ne m'a pas rendu plus heureux.

-Seishirô n'avait pas l'air trop malheureux lorsqu'il est mort, lui fit remarquer Fûma en retrouvant le sourire. Au contraire.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que je considère que nos sentiments, joie et douleur, se sont annulés. J'ai survécu à sa mort alors que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable.

-Et pourquoi es-tu resté? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les Dragons de la Terre ? »

Le sourire de Fûma s'élargit alors qu'il posa cette question. Il se retourna légèrement et lui et Subaru échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de regarder tous les deux Kamui. Ce dernier, bien que tendu, resta calme. Shaolan continuait à suivre : il avait à peu près compris l'histoire de ce Subaru et de ce Seishirô-là, en revanche, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce que Fûma qui prétendait s'appeler "Kamui" et le Sakurazukamori pouvaient bien reprocher à Kamui. Mais peut-être allait-il finir par le savoir maintenant.

-«Il est inutile de lutter contre son cœur et les souhaits qu'ils renferment. Mais comment les exprimer sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un ? Comment les exprimer sans se faire du mal ? C'est impossible, tu le vois toi-même Kamui… Alors quoi ? Vivre sans souhait, sans désir ? Autant mourir tout de suite… Rien ne sert de vivre si l'on doit souffrir sans cesse à cause d'autrui. Et rien ne sert de vivre sans désir… Alors que faire, Kamui ? Tu as la réponse, ou tout du moins, tu es censé l'avoir. Le Sakurazukamori, après la mort de son prédécesseur, s'est également posé ces questions. Il est resté avec moi afin de trouver les réponses. Mais il ne t'a pas abandonné comme tu as pu le croire, ni ne t'as trahi. Il voulait simplement voir ce qu'il adviendrait de nous deux, voir si tu pouvais apaiser son âme en lui fournissant les réponses à ses interrogations. Il ne voulait plus intervenir dans ce conflit qui n'avait plus d'intérêt direct avec lui, cependant… Il voulait être libre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Voir s'il était possible de trouver un équilibre, une compromis entre ses propres souhaits et ceux des autres. Et être heureux. En réalité il n'était pas plus dans mon camp que dans le tien. Mais tu l'as déçu, Kamui… Il croyait en toi et tu n'as pas répondu à ses attentes. Tu n'as pas répondu à cette question que lui et moi nous posions… Tu avais un laps de temps pour changer le destin des hommes, Kamui, et tu as échoué. Tu as échoué et ils ont tous péri. Par ta faute. »

Les larmes qui coulèrent des yeux du Kamui du Ciel déchirèrent le cœur de Shaolan. Impuissant, il serra les poings, ne sachant comment intervenir pour lui venir en aide. Etre incapable d'aider ceux qui sont proches et qui souffrent…

-« J'ai… tenté de vous sauver », se défendit finalement Kamui.

Il fit un pas vers ses deux détracteurs, relevant le visage et ravalant ses larmes face au regard froid du Kamui de la Terre et du Sakurazukamori.

-« Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? J'ai tenté de tous vous sauver… De vous protéger ! C'est ce que je voulais ! Je voulais vous sauver et te ramener, Fûma ! Je voulais que vous soyez heureux et je me suis battu pour ça ! C'est à vous que je pensais ! Uniquement à vous ! Je me suis battu pour protéger tout le monde !

-Tu n'apprends pas… Répliqua Fûma.

-Je voulais vous protéger ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que ça !

-Mais qui voulais être protégé, réponds, Kamui ? Qui souhaitait avoir ta protection ?

-C'est facile de dire ça lorsque l'on a le pouvoir de lire les souhaits, "Kamui", fit remarquer Subaru en s'adressant au Kamui de la Terre.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de trouver les réponses… Ce n'était pas à moi de choisir. C'est pour cette raison que le pouvoir de lire les souhaits est un attribut du Dragon de la Terre, lui répondit calmement Fûma. Parce que le Dragon du Ciel a le pouvoir du choix.

-Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Leur cria le jeune garçon aux yeux clairs.

-Tu aurais dû commencer par croire qu'un changement était possible… »

_____________

_(1): C'est la tenue de cérémonie des exorcistes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:** _Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses adaptations au niveau des scénarios ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 4: "Cœur qui croit devient force"**

Une voix douce et féminine venait de se faire entendre. Au milieu de l'assistance surprise apparut une boule de feu ; qui bien vite se diffusa dans l'air, comme soufflé par le vent, donnant forme à des traits féminins. Les quatre hommes purent peu après distinguer une femme à la longue natte dans le dos tracer l'image du brasier divin. Constituée de flammes, sa silhouette flottant au-dessus du sol s'arrêtait à mi-jambe. Une fille dont le sourire et le regard semblaient aussi chaleureux que le feu dont elle était entièrement faite.

-« Croire ? Répéta Kamui, incrédule.

-Oui, acquiesça la nouvelle venue. Cela se voit que tu n'as pas cru, tes larmes sont tellement amères… Tellement douloureuses… Elles me font mal. »

La jeune fille de feu, de la tête, fit le tour de l'assistance. Elle s'attarda sur Shaolan et lui sourit amicalement. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Sauf que Shaolan ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais à savoir qui… Il avait rencontré tellement de gens en si peu de temps depuis qu'il avait entamé son voyage… La créature enflammée regarda alors le Kamui de la Terre et le Sakurazukamori plus attentivement. Ses yeux devinrent alors plus tristes. Elle regarda les ruines alentours. Cette fois-ci, des larmes de feu tombèrent par terre, disparaissant une fois touchées le sol.

-« Personne n'a cru… Se lamenta-t-elle. Personne n'y a cru et les hommes ont disparu. Vous non plus vous n'avez pas cru… Vous vous êtes battus, mais vous n'avez pas cru », dit-elle au Sakurazukamori et à Fûma.

Ce dernier tiqua, comme s'il avait soudainement vu où elle voulait en venir. Shaolan remarqua également son regard s'assombrir et son sourire s'étioler. Kamui, pour sa part, répliqua en séchant maladroitement ses larmes:

-« Je n'ai pas cru ? Alors que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour les sauver tous? Je me suis battu pour les hommes et ça n'a pas suffi ! J'ai voulu les protéger ! Je l'ai tellement voulu… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il serra les dents. Shaolan baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il distingua la créature féminine se diriger vers le garçon aux yeux bleus et l'enlacer. Kamui sursauta, s'attendant à se faire brûler vif. Au lieu de ça, une chaleur apaisante l'envahit. Shaolan, à proximité, pouvait lui aussi sentir ce sentiment diffus mais doux s'infiltrer jusque dans son cœur. Mais qui était cette fille ? Qui était cette fille en lévitation près de lui qui, de ses doigts de fée enflammés, séchait les larmes du Kamui du Ciel ?

-« Je sais que tu as voulu… Tout le monde a voulu, lui dit-elle tendrement d'un ton consolateur. Tu l'as voulu, mais tu n'y as pas cru. Tu n'as jamais cru pouvoir les sauver. Quant à vous, vous n'avez jamais cru au bonheur. Pas un instant vous n'avez cru que le bonheur existait et que l'on pouvait le trouver, fit-elle tristement en s'adressant aux deux Dragons de la Terre.

-Même dans un monde idéal et illusoire, il n'existe pas, répliqua placidement Subaru, toujours tranquillement assis à part. Je le sais, j'ai vécu une année dans ce genre de monde. Entouré des deux personnes sur cette Terre qui comptaient vraiment pour moi. Je pensais être heureux à cette période et pourtant, avec le recul, je me rends compte que je ne l'étais pas entièrement. Parce que ce n'était pas **lui**… Parce que ce n'était qu'une illusion…

-Tu me reproches de n'avoir pas cru ? Rajouta Fûma, souriant de nouveau aimablement à la jeune fille. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle…

-C'est le rôle de tout un chacun de croire, si l'on veut que les choses avancent… Lui dit-elle calmement. Tu n'as pas cru au bonheur.

-Et comment le pouvais-je ? Personne n'y croyait autour de moi.»

Le ton du Kamui de la Terre, si posé voire enjoué en toute circonstance, monta d'un cran à la surprise de Shaolan, qui écouta :

-« Au milieu de ces souhaits qui s'affrontaient, de ces gens qui à un moment ou à un autre quittaient quelqu'un de cher ou voyait une telle personne les quitter… Lorsque la personne aimée nous quitte, on peut se dire qu'elle est encore avec nous et on se sent moins seul lorsque l'on repense aux moments passés à ses côtés… Comme le Sakurazukamori, on peut essayer d'être moins malheureux, au plus… Mais pas d'être heureux…

-C'est réellement ce que tu crois ?

-Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un moyen… Qu'il est possible de faire quelque chose ! C'est évident que les choses ne sont pas bien comme ça, qu'il y a un problème, ne serait-ce que structurel… Il est possible d'être heureux d'une manière ou d'une autre… Je voulais que Kamui me le dise, me le montre, je voulais qu'il y croive et il ne l'a pas fait ! Il devait s'opposer à moi et mes théories pour sauver le monde des hommes ! C'est pour cela que je me suis battu ! Je voulais entendre que j'avais tort ! Il devait m'arrêter! Mais il ne l'a pas fait, au lieu de ça il m'a laissé le tuer et les hommes ont péri ! Je les ai tué parce que sans bonheur, il n'y a aucun but ultime à la vie ! Il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils restent sur la Terre !»

Le Kamui de la Terre s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Subaru ainsi que Shaolan le regardèrent ébahis : on ne le voyait pas perdre son calme tous les jours, quel que soit le monde auquel il appartenait… La jeune fille, cette espèce d'ange de feu, serra encore plus fort entre ses bras un Kamui complètement sonné par ces révélations.

-« J'avais raison, dit-elle. Vous n'avez pas cru… Vous vous êtes battus, mais la force n'est pas tout. Pour changer les choses, il faut commencer par croire. En ses rêves, en son idéal, en ce que l'on désire. Il faut croire avant de prendre les armes.

-Ah oui ? Lança Subaru, un rire sans joie. Tu penses naïvement qu'il suffit de croire pour avoir ce que l'on veut ? Ca se saurait… Moi, j'ai préféré prendre directement les armes.

-Tu n'as pas cru et ça se voit à ton regard…

-Mais croire à quoi ? Interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement en se levant lentement afin de s'approcher d'eux tous.

-T'es-tu imaginé un seul instant être heureux avec ceux qui t'étaient si chers ? As-tu cru que toi, tu pouvais être heureux ? Même une fois ?

-Mais à quoi pouvais-je croire ? A quel bonheur pouvais-je aspirer ? J'aimais un homme que je voulais rendre heureux, mais qui n'aurait jamais pu me rendre la pareille parce qu'il ne ressentait strictement rien ! Aucune émotion, rien ! Ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! Il m'a brisé et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir! Il n'y avait rien à faire ! Alors selon toi, à quoi devais-je croire ? »

Le sang de Subaru également s'était échauffé à ce que remarqua Shaolan, tandis que Kamui, toujours dans les bras de la jeune fille, pleurait en silence, anéanti. Il remarqua autre chose : dans le dos du Sakurazukamori le sol s'était déformé progressivement pendant qu'il parlait, comme du caoutchouc mou. Une distorsion spatiale… Quelqu'un d'autre pénétrait dans ce monde !

-« Subaru, derrière toi ! »

L'interpellé et le Kamui de la Terre se retournèrent en même temps, le premier écarquillant les yeux contrairement au second totalement de marbre. Un adolescent à la fine taille, vêtu d'une soutane noire lui arrivant au-dessous des genoux, contrastée par un large pendentif métallique lui arrivant aux hanches, fit son apparition, déchirant par là même la déformation spatiale. Impossible, lui aussi !

Le nouvel arrivant et Subaru ayant retrouvé contenance se fixèrent en chien de faïence… Longtemps. Le Kamui du Ciel à travers ses larmes, et celui de la Terre regardèrent sans comprendre. Cette personne, semblant avoir environ leur âge, leur rappelait très vaguement quelqu'un.

-« Seishirô-san… Dirent comme un seul homme Shaolan et Subaru.

- Subaru… »

Subaru se retourna vers Shaolan, sans doute étonné que ce gamin connaisse le Seishirô adolescent qu'il avait rencontré sous un cerisier à Ueno il y avait maintenant si longtemps de cela… Shaolan, lui, détailla Seishirô des pieds à la tête pour la énième fois : oui, apparemment, il s'agissait bien du chasseur de vampires qu'il avait vu pour la première fois au pays de Clow… par l'intermédiaire de son double. Mais qu'est-ce que Seishirô, qu'il avait affronté de nouveau il y avait peu encore au Japon, faisait ici ?

-« Ce lieu est vraiment propice à toutes les rencontres », fit remarquer Fûma.

Shaolan tourna la tête en sa direction : savait-il quelque chose ? Après tout, dans un autre monde il était le frère cadet de Seishirô … Qui pour sa part ne leur accorda pas un regard, tout occupé qu'il était dans sa contemplation du Subaru devant lui… Il tendit la main pour l'attraper. Le toucher. Et là, Shaolan n'y comprit plus rien : l'espace d'un battement de cils Subaru se volatilisa dans des pétales de cerisier et laissa la place à un homme bien plus âgé avec un œil de verre et au long imperméable noir. Un homme ayant un air de ressemblance avec le plus jeune… L'homme attrapa Seishirô à la base de son collier, tira dessus pour l'attirer à lui, puis tordit la chaîne métallique autour de son cou et le souleva d'un seul bras.

-« Tu t'appelles peut-être Seishirô mais il est à moi seul… Ce n'est pas le tien… Et tu n'es pas **son **Seishirô-san… »

Et sur ce, l'homme le jeta avec une rage à peine contenue aux pieds de Fûma avant de se fondre à son tour dans une pluie de pétales de cerisier et se volatiliser.

-« Le Sakurazukamori… Murmura Kamui le souffle coupé.

-Il a senti le danger et a rendu son verdict… Continua Fûma. Un miracle que nous soyons autorisés à approcher son successeur. »

Shaolan écouta leurs commentaires tout en s'approchant prudemment de son « maître ». Ainsi, l'homme apparu brièvement ne semblait être qu'une version de Seishirô, puisque dans ce monde-ci, Seishirô avait été le Sakurazukamori avant de céder sa place à Subaru. Une histoire certes compliquée… Autant que la sienne ?

Le chasseur de vampires ouvrit les yeux, mais resta au sol. Le Kamui de la Terre, diligemment, lui proposa de l'aider à se relever. Seishirô lui sourit et attrapa sa main afin de se remettre sur pieds.

-« Rien de cassé ?

-Ca va, merci.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Fûma alors que l'autre adolescent le fixait en lui souriant toujours.

-Non, c'est juste que tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais bien… Shaolan, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Fit-il en direction de l'intéressé de son éternel ton amical.

-Ainsi il me reconnaît… C'est bien Seishirô-san, pensa Shaolan. Moi non plus… Dit-il à voix haute.

-Je suis dans ton rêve alors ?

-Comment ? »

Shaolan prit quelques secondes pour avaler l'information. Alors tout s'expliquait ! Les mondes qui changeaient aléatoirement, les personnes qui allaient et venaient… Il aurait dû deviner qu'il avait trouvé une porte à l'entrée du monde des rêves ! Il voulut demander à Seishirô plus d'explications mais déjà celui-ci s'apprêtait à repartir, utilisant la magie de son œil blanc pour former un cercle magique dont il était le centre sur le sol.

-« J'ai parcouru ce monde et je n'y ai rien trouvé… J'aurais voulu lui demander, peut-être qu'il aurait su m'indiquer où se trouvait « son autre lui », mais tant pis… Je dois reprendre ma quête.

-Ton souhait est particulièrement fort… Comme celui de « ton autre toi » l'était, lui fit remarquer Fûma. Tu as des chances de les trouver… De **le** trouver.

-Tu connais mon souhait ?

-Je suis le Dragon de la Terre… J'ai ce pouvoir.

-Je vois… Eh bien, sur ce…

-Attends… »

L'ange de feu l'interrompit.

-« Je voudrais simplement te poser une question : crois-tu que tu le retrouveras ? »

Le sourire de Seishirô s'élargit et il lui répondit :

-« Je le retrouverai. »

Et il disparut, suivi de près par son cercle magique. La fille de flamme sourit.

-« Tu as la force et tu y crois… Tu y arriveras, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Toi aussi, Shaolan !

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-il.

-Il est vrai que son souhait également est très puissant, confirma Fûma. Cette princesse que tu veux sauver de la mort compte beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Shaolan.

-Oui…

-Es-tu prêt à mourir pour la sauver ?

-Oui, mais… Je ne veux pas mourir ! Répondit fermement Shaolan. Je l'ai décidé depuis longtemps, je veux que l'on revienne en vie… Je veux **nous** sauver !

-C'est la plus sage des décisions qu'il m'ait été amenées de voir… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, tu… »

Souriant, Fûma, dans des plumes blanches, s'évanouit si rapidement que Shaolan n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

-«Moi, je… Je… ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu dois faire, lui dit à son tour Kamui. Mais… Si tu arrives à être heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel.

-Kamui, lui demanda l'ange de feu en avisant ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir tant pleuré. Pourrais-tu concevoir un monde où la foi détermine le pouvoir ? Où chacun, selon ses convictions, pourrait agir pour le bien de ce monde ? Un monde où la force n'irait pas sans les convictions ? Peux-tu le concevoir ?

-Oui, je crois… Une chose est sûre… Ce monde ne s'appellerait pas la Terre… Et n'aurait pas l'année 1999 dans son calendrier… »

Il disparut sur ces derniers mots, au milieu de plumes noires, une tristesse infinie dans les yeux. Shaolan et la fille de flamme baissèrent les yeux…

Le décor changea à nouveau : maintenant seuls, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sommet de la Tour de Tôkyô, elle flottant face à lui dans le vide et lui debout sur une poutre. Surplombant un Tôkyô cette fois-ci en pleine effervescence.

-« Ils ont perdu tous les deux, dit la jeune fille. Et les hommes sont morts. Et ils se sont battus. Ils avaient la force, mais quel est le moteur du changement ? La foi. Pour changer, pour que tu puisses te rendre compte que la situation actuelle te déplaît et que tu veilles y remédier, il faut tout d'abord imaginer. Imaginer qu'une autre vie est possible en dehors de ce que l'on a. Ensuite, trouver le courage de quitter ce que l'on possède pour chercher ce que l'on n'est pas certain de trouver. Puis enfin, on acquière petit à petit la force qui nous permet de surmonter les obstacles… Et le plus important est de croire en ce que l'on a imaginé. Il faut croire… »

La jeune fille virevolta lentement, pensivement dans les airs puis s'assit aux côtés de Shaolan, qui resta debout, attendant la suite…

-« Toi tu es fort et tu y crois… Tu as compris ce qu'eux trois n'ont jamais réussi à comprendre… J'ai tout de suite vu cette force en toi, lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois…

-Ca me dérange, coupa l'adolescent, profitant de l'occasion. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontrée. Et je ne sais pas, ta chaleur m'est… familière…

-Je m'appelle Shidô Hikaru. »

Shaolan ne réagit pas sur le coup et resta donc silencieux. Puis tout lui revint.

-« Ah, je sais ! Tu ressembles à la poupée mécanique d'Eagle Vision que j'ai affrontée à Infinity ! Elle aussi s'appelait Hikaru comme toi !

-Ah oui ? Je ne la connais pas… Lui dit-elle.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Tu as rencontré Rayearth… Je t'ai vu à travers lui, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle mes flammes te paraissent familières.

-Rayearth ?

-Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Le loup de feu que tu as eu comme Kûdan à la République de Hanshin… C'était Rayearth. A l'origine, c'est une espèce d'invocation appelée Démo Robot qui m'a servi dans mes combats, mais maintenant, il me sert plus d'avatar… A travers lui, je peux aller dans les mondes et voir ce qui s'y passe, expliqua-t-elle. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devant toi actuellement, d'où mon apparence de feu. Je te connais un peu, Shaolan, et j'ai tout de suite vu que nous avions beaucoup de points communs… Ta force a plu à Rayearth aussi, qui a décidé de te donner un coup de pouce avec Windam et Celes…

-Mais… Comment ?

-Rayearth, Windam et Celes sont des créatures magiques de Céphiro et elles recèlent de nombreux pouvoirs… Comme tout ce qu'à créé Mokona…

-Hein ? »

Shaolan resta silencieux face à cette déclaration. Ce qu'aurait « crée Mokona » ? Mais depuis quand cette boule de mou blanche, gentille comme tout, pouvait créer des choses ? Certes, Mokona avait ses « 108 techniques », les envoyait dans les différentes dimensions et pouvait communiquer avec Yûko par l'intermédiaire de son double noir, mais…

-« Mokona est le Dieu des mondes. C'est lui qui a crée la Terre ainsi que toutes les dimensions que tu traverses… Et celles que tu ne connaîtras probablement jamais ! Acheva Hikaru en riant. Mais c'est avant tout mon ami… »

Bouche bée, Shaolan ne dit rien sur le coup, comme assommé par ces découvertes. Puis il osa poser une question :

-« On parle du même Mokona ?

-Pas tout à fait, non ! Le Mokona que tu possèdes n'est qu'une réplique de celui qui m'accompagne, crée par la Sorcière des Dimensions.

-Elle aussi tu la connais ?

-Oui, Mokona m'en a beaucoup parlée, il se sont rencontrés il y a très longtemps. C'est à la suite de cette rencontre qu'elle a crée les deux répliques que tu connais bien. »

L'adolescent, face au sourire sincère de la jeune fille, accusa le coup : le Dieu des mondes avait la même apparence que Mokona ? Bizarre…

-« Tu sais, reprit Hikaru sur le ton de la confidence, Mokona a longtemps été très triste. Le premier monde qu'il a crée est la Terre, mais rien n'a marché comme il l'aurait voulu… De dépit, il a crée pleins d'autres mondes et d'univers parallèles. A l'origine, je suis de Tôkyô, mais j'ai été appelée à Céphiro, un autre monde… J'y ai rencontré la douleur et la peine, mais aussi l'amitié et des gens formidables. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup douté, je me suis interrogée… J'ai versé beaucoup de larmes, mais j'ai fini par trouver : la foi… Et j'ai fait de Céphiro un monde où « Cœur qui croit deviens force ». C'est ma devise ! Il faut croire… Et toi, tu le fais. Ne doute pas de ta voie, tu as choisi la bonne, je te le garantie, lui dit-elle amicalement. Je te l'ai dit, nous nous ressemblons toi et moi… Et j'ai réussi. Et puis, le fait que tu as rencontré Eagle Vision et cette poupée qui me ressemble, ça doit être un signe, non ? »

Shaolan renvoya à Hikaru son sourire qu'il devina tout de suite à l'intonation de sa voix. Tant de sincérité, de gentillesse, de droiture, de pureté dans un seul sourire qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir… Comme sa princesse.

-« Tu le connais ?

-Oui ! C'est un de mes amis ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire avant de reprendre en levant la tête et en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux :

-« Laisse les flammes en toi te guider… Ton courage et ta force feront le reste. Ne te laisse pas distraire, n'abandonne pas… Et tu y arriveras. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu verras une autre version de moi dans un autre monde ! »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans un tourbillon enflammé. Shaolan sourit : cette fille avait tellement raison… Elle ne lui avait rien appris, elle n'avait fait que lui répéter des choses qu'on lui avait déjà plus ou moins enseignées, mais qu'il avait commencé à perdre de vue. Les derniers événements ayant été loin d'être joyeux, le doute s'était insinué en lui. Sur ses choix, sur ce qu'il devait faire… Aimer Sakura lui paraissait naturel, aussi naturel que respirer. La protéger en pariant ce qu'il avait de plus cher… **Les **protéger quitte à en souffrir ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'avant : il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps. En revanche, aimer quelqu'un au risque de blesser d'autres personnes… De tuer… Cela, il pouvait difficilement s'y résoudre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses adaptations au niveau des scénarios ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 5: Test**

En baissant les yeux Shaolan remarqua qu'il ne voyait plus la ville de Tôkyô qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais le reflet du sommet de la tour sur l'eau. Il leva la tête et vit au-dessus la cloche du toit de la Tour. Comme si cette immense construction avait été partiellement submergée par les eaux. Il s'accroupit sur la poutre où il se trouvait et passa son doigt à la surface de l'onde, qui déforma légèrement l'image de la Tour et du ciel. De nouveau, le décor avait en partie changé. Peut-être que quelqu'un apparaîtrait de nouveau. Ce rêve dans lequel il était plongé lui permettait d'avoir différents points de vue, de se remettre en question et de s'interroger, à chaque fois avec des personnes différents. Sans doute jusqu'à ce, qu'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouve. Si le songe n'était pas encore terminé, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait. Un doute. Alors maintenant peut-être serait-il éclairé…

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Il se releva brusquement lorsqu'une femme sortit de l'eau en s'accrochant à la poutre métallique rouge. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde et dorée et portait une robe blanche, tout aussi longue, voire plus. Elle se retrouva assise près de Shaolan et écarta ses cheveux pour mieux le regarder. Elle avait de magnifiques et profonds yeux jade. Cette fois-ci, Shaolan n'hésita pas et ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, mais l'eau face à lui se troubla et en baissant les yeux, il vit qu'une scène se déroulait avec la surface de l'eau comme écran. Remarquant que la femme près de lui, tout en essorant ses cheveux, s'était penchée afin de regarder attentivement ce film qui débutait, il décida de se taire pour l'instant et de l'imiter.

Sur l'eau, il vit une scène familiale : un homme et une femme qu'il reconnut pour être la conceptrice du jeu virtuel d'Oto à Edonis, ainsi que deux petites filles ressemblant trait pour trait à la Tchii de Fye et l'artefact utilisé par Sakura à Infinity pour se rendre dans le monde des rêves… Mais était-ce bien deux filles ? Elles avaient des choses ressemblant à des oreilles de chat dans les cheveux. Peut-être un serre-tête… ? Il coupa court à cette réflexion et se re-concentra. Attablés autour d'un repas, les membres de cette famille s'amusaient tous les quatre dans une ambiance conviviale et bon enfant. La joie régnait sur leurs visages et il n'y avait que des rires qui se faisaient entendre…

A un moment cependant Shaolan remarqua un bémol : le père tendit une cuillère pleine de soupe vers la bouche d'une de ses filles, qui l'avala. Elle eut un regard… "mélancolique" en sa direction, avant de reprendre le sourire et de féliciter sa mère sur la qualité de la soupe. L'éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux avait duré moins d'une seconde mais Shaolan avait réussi à le voir : bien que furtif, il tranchait tellement avec l'allégresse ambiante…

-« Je l'ai vu, Freya, fit remarquer la femme à la robe blanche d'un rire limpide.

-Je faisais pourtant tout pour le cacher et je pensais bien me débrouiller… »

Shaolan, au-dessus de sa tête, sentit un mouvement d'air. Alerte, il leva les yeux et vit la petite fille qui ressemblait tant à Tchii avec une robe noire remplie de froufrous descendre lentement en sa direction. Elle vint se poser et s'asseoir à sa droite sur la poutre près de l'eau, la femme blonde étant à sa gauche. Shaolan les regarda tour à tour : la première avait un visage impassible tandis que la seconde souriait affectueusement.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Des images de moi, ma sœur et nos parents. Dis-moi, n'aurais-tu rien remarqué à mon propos en me voyant sur ces images ?

-A un moment, tes yeux sont devenus tristes.

-C'est tout ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre ? »

Shaolan la regarda, un peu embarrassé. Il savait pertinemment que la tristesse n'était pas exactement ce qui se lisait dans les yeux de la fille. Ce genre de regard, il l'avait déjà vu : que ce soit dans les yeux de sa Sakura ou de l'autre lorsqu'elle levait les yeux sur son clone… Il savait ce que c'était mais se refusait à le dire à voix haute : une fille n'était pas censée avoir un tel regard en posant les yeux sur son père… La jeune femme en blanc rit doucement.

-« Tu as remarqué, évidemment… A l'époque, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être si voyant. Une erreur de débutante de croire qu'il est possible de dissimuler un tel sentiment… N'importe qui le voit. Le remède et le poison…

-Cela t'ennuie encore ? Interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu… Qu'importe, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

-Pourrais-tu me raconter cette histoire, s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda alors Shaolan, intrigué par ces deux mots qui allaient toujours de pair depuis quelque temps : poison et remède.

Deux pairs d'yeux, l'une noire et l'autre verte se braquèrent alors sur lui. Cela n'arrangea pas son embarras, cependant il les regarda chacune : oui, il voulait en savoir plus. La dénommée Freya soupira et ses yeux s'assombrirent. La jeune femme à sa gauche en fit de même. Sans aucun doute, elles avaient toutes deux des souvenirs douloureux… Elles aussi…

-« Es-tu amoureux ? Ou as-tu déjà éprouvé ce sentiment dans ta vie ? Demanda la fille en noir.

-Oui, répondit Shaolan, en se disant qu'il avait souvent répondu à cette question depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

-Es-tu heureux avec ce sentiment ?

-Eh bien… Hésita-t-il.

-Tu doutes ?

-Cet amour est-il réciproque ? Interrogea à son tour la femme en blanc.

-Je pense.

-Tu penses? »

Elle le regarda, visiblement déçue par sa réponse. Son regard s'accorda avec celui de Freya.

-« Tu ne dois pas le penser, mais en être sûr. Tu ne dois pas buter sur ce genre de questions.

-Regarde droit dans ton cœur. Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux. Et réponds-nous. Cette personne t'aime ou pas ? Demanda à nouveau Freya.

-Oui…

-Es-tu heureux ? Interrogea la femme aux cheveux dorés.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? De quel genre de bonheur parlez-vous ?

-Aurais-tu préféré ne pas la rencontrer ? T'es-tu déjà dit que ta vie serait plus heureuse si tu ne la connaissais pas ?

-Ma vie aurait peut-être été moins douloureuse si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu de sens non plus. Et une vie dépourvue de sens n'a pas d'intérêt d'être vécue. Alors oui, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle donne un sens à ma vie. J'ai une raison d'exister. Une excuse à la mort. Je suis heureux de l'avoir connue, répéta le garçon.

-A t'entendre parler, tu as aussi dû souffrir à cause d'elle.

-Oui. Mais ce sont des souffrances qui m'ont fait grandir. Elles n'ont pas été inutiles.

-Un amour qui est à la fois le remède et le poison… J'ai l'impression qu'il en est toujours ainsi, comme si l'amour s'accompagnait forcément de souffrance », lui dit la jeune femme.

Elle sourit à Shaolan, puis adressa un regard entendu à sa camarade. Lui les regarda tour à tour. Avait-il réussi ce qu'il avait pris pour être un test ?

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Shaolan.

-Et cette personne à laquelle tu tiens tant ? Demanda Freya.

-Sakura.

-Les fleurs de cerisier...

-Oui… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis les deux amies commencèrent à parler chacune à leur tour :

-« Je m'appelle Emeraude. J'ai été la princesse du pays de Céphiro.

-Je suis Freya. Malgré les apparences, je suis un ordinateur. »

L'adolescent accusa les informations, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Emeraude était également le nom de la princesse fantôme du pays de Jade. Sans doute était-ce une autre version de cette princesse, puisqu'elle disait venir de Céphiro. Céphiro… N'était-ce pas de là d'où venait Hikaru, qu'il venait juste de quitter… ? Quant à Freya, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait ces choses étranges sur la tête… Qu'elle avait d'ailleurs à Infinity… Les deux filles, inconscientes des questions qu'il se posait à leur égard, continuèrent sur leur lancée d'un ton détaché:

-« Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de mon sorcier et c'était réciproque. Mais accepter cet amour revenait à mettre mon royaume et ses habitants en danger. L'aimer signifiait délaisser mes prières quotidiennes. L'arrêt des prières signifiait la destruction progressive de l'intégrité du royaume dont j'étais la garante. Je me suis retrouvée déchirée en deux, ne sachant que faire.

-Moi, tu as déjà vu de qui j'étais amoureuse… Profondément contre-nature. Un être humain. Mon créateur, qui me considérait comme sa fille. Mon père… Moi aussi, je me suis retrouvée déchirée en deux.

-Mon royaume ou moi ?

-Je ne me suis pas posée ce genre de questions. Moi il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais. Il ne voyait que ma mère et c'était bien normal, il ne l'avait pas épousée sans raison. Je n'avais aucun espoir depuis le début… Mais c'est si douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aimera jamais…

-Le plus douloureux est de devoir refouler cet amour pour une raison ou une autre. Ne fais jamais cela, Shaolan. Tu dois toujours être sûr et certain de tes sentiments.

-Tu te blesserais inutilement si tu le faisais. Moi, je l'ai fait, parce que je ne voulais pas que ma mère les voit. Je l'adorais elle aussi et je me refusais à la faire souffrir. Pourtant, elle a fini par le remarquer… Mes dissimulations n'ont servi à rien.

-Pour ma part, j'ai tout essayé pour chasser l'homme que j'aimais de toutes mes forces. Tout essayé… Je n'y suis pas arrivée. J'ai voulu le détester… Rien à faire… Il n'y avait rien à faire… J'ai triché et je l'ai amené à sa perte. Je l'ai tué…

-Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'être aimé par la personne « rien que pour toi ».

-Si tu as une opportunité, même infime, de pouvoir vivre avec la personne que tu souhaites, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as à hésiter. Ecoute ton cœur. Si tu ne le fais pas, il finira par te trahir inéluctablement et tu en souffriras.

-Oui, il te trahira de toute façon. Quoi que tu tentes… »

Ces filles… Elles avaient raison, lorsqu'on y repensait. Son père lui avait appris qu'il devait suivre la voie qu'il croyait juste. Qu'il devait écouter son cœur, en somme. Il n'y avait pas à douter. Pourtant… Emeraude le prit par les épaules et darda son regard clair dans le sien, sombre. Tout en lui rendant son regard, il sentit Freya lui enserrer tendrement le cou de ses bras, ses longs cheveux blonds clairs lui caressant tout le dos.

-« Bats-toi. Pour être avec la personne si chère à ton cœur, bats-toi de toutes tes forces. N'écoute pas ceux qui te disent que c'est impossible, n'écoute pas ceux qui chercheront à te stopper. Tu ne devras penser qu'à avancer. Pour cette personne.

-Il n'est pas facile de tomber sur la personne « rien que pour toi », alors si tu l'as déjà trouvée, fais tout pour la garder.

-D'après vous… Non, se reprit Shaolan. Auriez-vous tué pour cette personne que vous aimiez tellement ?

-Moi, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, répondit Emeraude. Si c'était à refaire, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être avec lui.

-Mais vous auriez blessé d'autres personnes. Qui n'avaient peut-être rien à voir avec tout ça, répliqua l'adolescent.

-Tu as raison et c'est pourquoi cette question est purement un choix personnel. Que tu le fasses ou pas, tu devras par la suite te débrouiller avec ta conscience. Pour moi, une princesse, être amenée à tuer des gens de mon peuple est inconcevable. Mais vivre sans Zagat l'est encore plus. On dit que de deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Pour moi, c'est un moindre mal de tuer… Si cela m'avait permis d'être avec l'homme que j'aime. J'ai voulu préserver mon peuple et enfouir mon amour au fond de mon cœur. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Mon cœur n'a pas tenu. Et j'ai eu envie de tuer. Heureusement, j'ai été arrêtée. Hikaru, ma Magic Knight… Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir empêchée de devenir un monstre rempli de haine et de rancœur… »

Shaolan écouta avec une attention extrême cette princesse aux yeux clairs et si doux parler de meurtre et de sang qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire couler si l'occasion d'être avec l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé se reproduisait. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux…

-« Cette question est personnel, il est vrai, estima Freya. Si le plus grand bonheur est d'être avec la personne « rien que pour soi », alors _a contrario_, le plus grand des malheurs est de vivre sans elle. Tu es le seul qui à la réponse à cette question, Shaolan. Le choix t'appartient.

-Tu sais, Shaolan, je peux comprendre tes réticences, elles sont tout à fait légitimes. Mais permets-moi de t'apprendre ceci, lui dit Emeraude. Peut-être que tu n'auras pas à le faire. Si tu crois qu'il est possible de continuer dans ta voie sans faire de massacres, alors peut-être trouveras-tu la solution. Moi, je n'ai pas cherché d'autres alternatives à ma situation. Je ne croyais qu'en moi et j'ai fait une grossière erreur. Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait un moyen pour moi de sauvegarder Céphiro en abrogeant sa loi. Ce moyen, c'est Hikaru qui l'a trouvé. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de regrets, elle ne voulait plus de larmes. Elle ne voulait plus voir des visages tristes. Elle croyait fermement que c'était possible et elle a eu gain de cause. Elle est devenu le nouveau pilier de Céphiro, où « Cœur qui croit devient force ».

-Croire… peut également t'aider à trouver la paix, continua Freya. Ne cesse jamais de croire. Dans mon cas… Ma situation étant désespérée, ne pouvant plus vivre à côté de l'homme qui me faisait tant souffrir bien que je l'aimais, j'ai préféré mourir. Ou plutôt être détruite.

-Le remède et le poison… Murmura Shaolan.

-Tout à fait. Mais néanmoins, j'avais l'espoir… que ce genre d'amour, entre un "ordi" et un être humain ne soit pas impossible. J'ai investi d'une certaine manière le corps de ma sœur. Je voulais qu'elle trouve la personne « rien que pour elle ». J'étais convaincue que c'était possible et j'ai attendu, j'ai regardé et je l'ai guidée. Je n'ai plus de regret. J'ai vu de mes yeux que c'était possible, lorsqu'elle a réussi à trouver une telle personne. Alors si tu le souhaites, toi aussi, Shaolan, montre à tout ceux qui ne croient pas qu'il est possible de finir avec la personne que l'on aime le plus, d'être heureux avec. Croire, c'est le début de tout.

-Oui, une amie me l'a dit, lui répondit Shaolan en lui souriant.

-Alors maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu vas faire », exigea Emeraude.

Aimer quelqu'un quitte à en souffrir par la suite… ? Le remède était sans doute plus fort que le poison. Protéger la personne qu'il aime quitte à blesser d'autres gens… ? Il arriverait sûrement à ses fins sans trop de casse. Oui, il y avait sûrement un moyen. Il fallait commencer par le croire, sinon il était impossible de le trouver, dût-il exister. Cela semblait si évident, dit comme ça…

La princesse aux yeux verts et la fille en robe noire se levèrent sans un mot et se placèrent en face de Shaolan, leurs pieds nus sur l'eau. Il se leva pour leur faire face.

-« Réponds à cette dernière question, Shaolan, lui dit Freya.

-Je retrouverai ma princesse. Les deux. Je les retrouverai et je les protégerai, comme je me le suis juré. Je ne laisserai personne entraver ma route. Je ferai tout pour être heureux avec elle. Et je veux aussi que tous mes amis connaissent le bonheur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne dévierai jamais de cette voie, quoiqu'il arrive. Le bonheur existe, j'en suis convaincu. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse.

-Quitte à ce que tu sois malheureux ? Lui demanda Emeraude.

-Nous serons heureux ensemble, affirma-t-il.

-Quitte à faire couler le sang ? Interrogea à son tour Freya.

-Jamais plus que nécessaire. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire. »

Les deux filles lui sourirent alors amicalement avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière, laissant de légers ronds dans l'eau. Shaolan leva les yeux, apaisé lorsqu'il entendit :

-« Nous sommes avec toi, Shaolan… Tu sauras briser les obstacles qui se présenteront à toi : tu as l'amour, la foi et la force. Tu y arriveras…

-Merci… Murmura-t-il. A tous… De tout cœur. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Il ferma les yeux : il avait enfin chassé les doutes qui s'étaient emparés de son cœur comme la brise le faisait avec les nuages. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets… Il avait retrouvé sa voie et se jura de ne plus en changer : **ses **princesses l'attendaient alors qu'il était là à se morfondre ! Il devait aller les sauver toutes les deux, quel que fût le prix à payer. Kurogane, Fye et Mokona, ses fidèles compagnons de voyage, n'étaient pas décidés à le laisser tomber en cours de route. Il en avait, de la chance, d'avoir de tels alliés et il s'en rendait compte. En plus de tout ceux qui ponctuellement les avait aidés, à commencer par l'Impératrice et sa sœur, Tomoyo-hime ; Yûko, bien entendu, ainsi que Watanuki… Et d'autres encore…

Ses poings se serrèrent de détermination : il y arriverait coûte que coûte. Il devait y arriver, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

-« Ce rêve t'a fait énormément de bien, on dirait… »

Shaolan redescendit sur Terre, enfin… A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux ébène plus petit que lui, portant des lunettes, au sourire lumineux et drapé dans un magnifique manteau de sorcier sur lequel étaient brodées des étoiles, des lunes et des soleils.

-« Tu en es à l'origine ?

-Pas du tout, répondit le petit garçon. Je suis simplement venu à ta rencontre. Bien que je te connaisse déjà plus ou moins…

-Comment ça ?

-Je vois l'avenir dans les rêves… Je connais bien Yûko avec laquelle j'ai crée Mokona et Modoki… Mais les deux personnes que je pense le mieux connaître sont tes parents ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je t'ai vu dans mes rêves, continua-t-il. J'ai vu ton destin. Ce qui t'attend… Le rêve dans lequel nous nous trouvons est cependant un produit de ton imagination.

-Mais j'y ai rencontré tant de gens, et même des personnes que je ne connais pas… Des gens qui sont déjà décédés…

-Tu es dans le monde des rêves. C'est une porte entre tous les mondes. Y compris celui des morts. D'ailleurs, j'en viens !

-Tu es…

-Oui, depuis longtemps déjà ! Mais est-ce que ce mot a encore un sens, là où nous sommes ? Au milieu de ces dimensions où le temps s'écoule différemment ? Ici, des gens se rencontrent et se croisent sans cesse. Morts, vivants… Quelle importance, après tout ? Ce monde n'est pas des plus logiques non plus, tu as dû le remarquer. Comme ceux qui savent ce qui s'est passé dans leur monde après leur mort. Déroutant quand on ne connaît pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde des rêves permet aussi de voir ce qui se passe dans la réalité… Mais tout ceci n'est pas le plus important. L'essentiel est que tu as trouvé ce qui te faisait défaut.

-Tu as vu mon rêve ?

-Oui, je suis là depuis le début.

-Et… Comment connais-tu mes parents ? Qui es-tu ?

-Ca… »


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Songes

**Base:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour eux.

**Rating **:K

**Genre: **Sérieux, cross-over

**Note :** Des suppositions concernant certaines séries, ainsi que diverses adaptations au niveau des scénarios ont été nécessaires.

**Avertissement:** Grande possibilité de spoiler (se déroule après les événements du tome 23 et fait référence à des tomes suivants)

________________

**Chapitre 6: Epilogue**

Shaolan se réveilla lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit compte que son oreiller était encore humide sous sa joue. Des larmes qu'il avait versées avant de s'endormir, se souvint-il. Il se redressa, le temps de récupérer ses esprits et se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Vêtu d'un simple _yukata _blanc, pieds nus, il alla s'asseoir sur le toit du palais impérial. Levant la tête pour regarder les étoiles, il se dit que les yeux de Sakura brillaient exactement de la même intensité. Il croisa ses doigts sur un genou replié et posa son menton dessus. En bas, le croissant de lune éclairait le vaste jardin d'une lumière blafarde tandis que les pétales de cerisier n'arrêtaient pas de virevolter en tout sens. Sakura… Une pléiade de souvenirs lui revint alors en mémoire : à Piffle, à Oto, au pays de Shura… Sa magnifique princesse qui à Infinity s'était décidé à les quitter pour leur éviter un destin plus funeste que ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Pour les protéger. Si tendre, si généreuse, Sakura… Son âme tuée par la marionnette crée par Fei Wang Read à son effigie… Son âme était morte, mais peut-être que son corps vivait encore. Certes l'espoir était faible, mais… Il fallait y croire. D'autant plus que la vraie Sakura était encore entre la vie et la mort, prisonnière d'un temps figé, au pays de Clow. Là où se trouvait Fei Wang Read, d'après les dires de la Sorcière des Dimensions. L'affrontement final approchait inexorablement. Il retrouverait sa princesse. Il la sauverait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il le fallait.

Il sentit une ombre derrière lui : Fye…

-« Je te dérange ? »

Shaolan secoua la tête. Non, pas du tout… Le magicien blond reprit :

-« La nuit est fraîche, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et te reposer. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètement guéries… Et le fameux jour dont parlait Yûko-san n'est pas pour demain.

-Merci… Lui dit Shaolan après un silence. D'avoir été aux côtés de Sakura… de la princesse, expliqua-t-il face à l'étonnement de Fye.

-Etre avec elle était tout ce que je pouvais faire, assura le magicien dans un faible sourire.

-C'était le meilleur des soutiens, affirma Shaolan.

-Sakura-chan… t'attends quelque part, lui dit encore Fye en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Oui… »

Il le savait. Et c'était pour ça que quoi qu'il advienne il la trouverait et la ramènerait avec lui. Quel que soit le prix à payer, lui et Sakura seront vivants. Et heureux. Il ne la laissera jamais mourir et il n'a nullement l'intention de se sacrifier. Ils seront ensemble vaille que vaille, il continuera à se battre pour cela. Et à y croire. Même si en repensant à Hokuto, cela ne suffisait pas toujours… Mas c'était tout du moins nécessaire, comme l'avait expliqué Hikaru. Et puis il l'avait promis à Freya et à la princesse Emeraude, même implicitement… Et puis, quelqu'un de son rêve ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'on ne rompait jamais une promesse…?


End file.
